


Don't Let the Door Hit You on the Way Out (I want you to stay)

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: First Time, M/M, Teen Titans era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on what?” Dick asked, hovering above him from where he had thrown Roy, using his own bulk and momentum compared to Dick’s slightness to topple him over. </p><p>Roy reached up, grabbing Dick’s biceps and yanking him down, Dick’s yelp muffled accidentally in his shoulders. “Come on what?” Roy repeated. “Robin, don’t you <i>know</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Door Hit You on the Way Out (I want you to stay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentforboromir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentforboromir/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt for lamentforboromir. Who I then spent the next couple hours yelling at text over how this story would continue for like the next decade so who knows.
> 
> The prompt was _Just Once_ but her SPECIFIC WORDS were: "23. DickRoy. (Only if you want to, of course! But if you want to. Oh man. Destroy me.)"

“Come on, Rob,” Roy said, spread out beneath him on the sparring mats. 

“Come on what?” Dick asked, hovering above him from where he had thrown Roy, using his own bulk and momentum compared to Dick’s slightness to topple him over. 

Roy reached up, grabbing Dick’s biceps and yanking him down, Dick’s yelp muffled accidentally in his shoulders. “Come on what?” Roy repeated. “Robin, don’t you  _know_?” 

“About what?” Dick asked even though with his nose barely above Roy’s and their bodies pressed together and with the sheen of sweat from their spar on Roy’s arms and face he was starting to get an idea. 

“Haven’t you had sex yet?” Roy asked, his hand trailing down Dick’s cheek to this throat.

“Who would I have had, ah, sex with?” Dick asked, breath catching and he had to swallow down the sound building in his throat. 

“No idea,” Roy admitted, grinning. “So do you wanna?”

“Have sex with you?” Dick asked, trying to sound skeptical and just sounding needy instead. Because Roy was twining their legs together and Dick could feel his pants against his mouth. 

“Just fool around,” Roy said, as if that wasn’t sex, as if it was somehow less monumental. “Come on, Rob, just once?”

Dick opened his mouth and only warm air came out, Roy’s hands sliding down his back under the cape but over the armor. “Shouldn’t it be, ah, more,” and Dick trailed off, no snark or pun left in his mind as Roy’s hands slipped lower and cupped his ass, pulling him forward. “More roses and candlelight or something?”

Roy laughed and Dick could feel it all through his chest. He whimpered. “I cannot imagine Batman letting you watch sappy enough romance movies for you to get that idea.”

The mention of Bruce felt like cold water. “He doesn’t,” Dick whispered and Roy kissed the side of his face, head spreading out through him again, and Roy’s mouth touched the bottom edge of his domino mask. It made his face feel warm and his fingers ached, where they were pressed into the mats beside Roy’s head. He felt shaky, overheated, and too needy for his own skin. “Roy,” he whined, not recognizing his own voice.

“Yeah?” Roy asked, and his voice was rough and hoarse. Dick felt it down his whole spine and he went from a whine or whimper to a moan. “Come on, Rob, just once?”

“God, Dick, if we’re gonna,” and his voice broke again. “Call me Dick, not Robin.”

“Dick,” Roy breathed into his ear and Dick bit his lip hard. 

“Yes,” he said, because he wanted to be in one of their rooms, he wanted to be anywhere then in the training rooms, but he was terrified of losing the moment, of Roy backing away. He wanted Roy to stop and acknowledge this was big, it was important, but he was too desperate to continue to say that. 

He wanted, more then anything, for it not to be just once.

 


End file.
